


in which the knights are ten sizes too small,

by Raging_Nerd



Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Light Angst, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i blame the discord for this, idk how canon this is gonna be, idk how much angst yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: After a little mishap with some Nightsisters, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's esteemed Knights are reduced to nothing but whiny six year olds. To make matters worse, the harrowing curse doesn't seem like it's willing to take its leave any time soon. There's a simple answer you provide, and Kylo gives in reluctantly.Besides, how hard is it to take care of six powerful Force users?...or, author is using this as a lesson to prove that yes, kylo, it's really hard.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	in which the knights are ten sizes too small,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> What started out as a stupid idea in our discord ended up as a fic and I'm not sorry. I really don't know where I'm going from here... Fluff for now. Crack... Mostly crack.
> 
> The Knights belong to Lunaxxx (the characters not the official boys) and Reader is based off the reader from Lunaxxx's Fixated! Go read it!
> 
> Please enjoy it!

It just so happened that you were in the landing bay when Kylo’s Command Shuttle docked, scurrying workers changing their priorities as the Supreme Leader stepped off his ship in long strides, head turning to and fro before resting on from where you stood. You smiled sheepishly, fixing your bun as you waved at him from behind the glass window watching over the area.

You did, however, falter when the Knights walked out after him, each holding their head high. Still, you could tell something was wrong, dismissing your duties (you technically worked for yourself) as you made your way to the landing bay.

Kylo’s hand shot out to stop you the moment you stepped out from the lift, and you looked up to meet the inky black of his helm. “Kylo!” You exclaimed, surprised to see him so quickly. Shiro waved at you as well, and you beamed at him, laughing when Mika punched his arm. “Are the Knights--”

“We’re going to the medbay if you wish to accompany us,” he replied, and you nodded, falling into step with the seven black clad men as you march towards the medical ward.

“How was the trip to Dathomir?” you joked, smiling at the scoff you earned from Jaek.

“It went as well as we could’ve expected,” Kylo said grimly, ushering his men into the medbay first. “We were able to survey the land properly for the first few days, but were ambushed by a group of Nightsisters,” he explained, placing a hand on the small of your back to lead you inside. 

You watched the men in front of you now, removing their helmets and resting their weapons at their feet. Ava walked in not long after, smiling at you before turning to the man beside her. A trainee perhaps? You looked at his jacket, observing his ID. MD-23. You’d have to ask Ava later.

“What might be the problem today, Supreme Leader Ren?” she asked, inclining her head as she should. He dismissed her bow, and you watched as he observed the other nurse checking Kane’s vitals. 

“Some witches on Dathomir cursed my Knights as we were leaving. What they said we can’t recall, although I’ve seen no serious changes in their appearances or performance.” He paused, turning to Ava. “I need full checkups completed on all of them before they return to their duties.”

Ava and MD-23 nodded obediently, a robotic “yes, Supreme Leader,” falling from their lips as they returned to their tasks.

You frowned, crossing your arms when Kylo came to stand at your side again. “Are you sure they’re alright, Ky-- Supreme Leader?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed, removing his helmet. “I mean… we’re talking about  _ Nightsisters, _ ” you added.

Kylo ruffled his hair, and you watched as the soft, black locks fell back as if nothing had interrupted them.

“I don’t think anything is amiss,” he said, but he sounded doubtful as well. You smiled, glancing at the two nurses before taking Kylo’s hand reassuringly.

“If anything is wrong, I’m sure our boys will get through it,” you said, grinning when he looked at you. “Look at them! No Nightsisters can knock those Knights out easily,” you teased, laughing when he shook his head. Ava sent you a knowing look, distracting MD-23 before he could pick up on the Supreme Leader’s lightened aura.

“Why don’t you step out for a while, Supreme Leader?” Ava offered. “The checkups will take a while, and I do need to test MD-23’s performance in which there are no superiors around.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but nodded, putting on his helmet.

“I will return in an hour,” he said, voice free of any hesitation as he walked towards the door. You were by his side before he even called for you, and you could sense the smile in his voice. “Take me to the General,” he remarked, and you grinned as you led the way.

\---

“Ava what do you mean they’re  _ children!? _ ” you yelled, holding the communicator away from your mouth in hopes that you wouldn’t hurt her.

“I mean they’re children!” She said just as frantically. “No, MD-23, I do not need you to service a nanny droid, in fact, can you make sure --gods, what’s his name-- the brown haired one doesn't climb the--  _ Force help me! _ ”

You chuckled to yourself as you walked into the Control Centre, waving for Kylo’s attention. “Supreme Leader,” you started, holding the comm to your chest. “I think the Knights--”

He stiffened before you finished, turning on his heel as a train of black flared behind him. “Scholar!” He yelled, and you found yourself rushing after him, barely catching the lift in his haste. 

“It’s the Knights--”

“I know, Scholar, I sensed a sudden disturbance about half an hour ago,” he scowled, the hydraulics from his mask hissing as he removed it again. “I should’ve looked into it earlier.” You opened your mouth to explain the situation, but the elevator doors opened, and Kylo was striding out of them almost immediately.

You suddenly felt an odd panic for Ava and her trainee, reaching out for him again. “Kylo, you really should listen to--”

The medbay doors swung open before you could finish, and your mouth fell at the sight before you.

Six small children took the place of the six burly knights in here an hour ago. The unmistakable blond hair belonged to Shiro who was playing some form of chopsticks with a tiny Mika. Kane and Zakra were stuck to each other’s side, although the latter watched the younger boys play with a smidge of curiosity. Two black heads of hair were sitting on the floor, with Akai talking animatedly about whatever entertained him. You couldn’t help but snort. Jaek really didn’t care, huh?

You quickly found Ava and MD-23, watching as they stared in absolute shock at the sight in front of them.

“This has to be the curse the Nightsisters put on them,” you exclaimed, and Kylo hummed from beside you, observing the children warily. To your surprise, MD-23 cleared his throat, nodding as he watched the boys.

“I’ve never read about any Nightsister curses such as this one,” he began, folding his hands together. “But like most that have been inflicted upon one who tampered with the witches of Dathomir, it should fade in due time.” 

He winced at the three sets of “how long would that be?” sent in his direction, tousling dark hair as he shrugged. “As I said before, I’ve never witnessed nor read a curse like this. It will fade in time. I cannot tell you how long that would be, unfortunately.”

Ava crossed her arms, gesturing to the boys. “They’re about five to six years old right now.” She frowned, sighing at the sight before her. “Which clearly doesn't match the information on file, but MD-23 and I did some tests right after the change occurred.”

MD-23 ruffled his hair as he placed a hand on his hip. “Zakra and Kane should be older than Mika and Akai… but they all seem to be the same age,” he pointed at Akai. “Save for him. He’s five.”

You acknowledged their findings, gesturing for Kylo to turn around so you could talk to him without being distracted by the children spread throughout the medbay.

“We need to take care of them,” you said plainly and Kylo frowned.

“Children are hard work, Scholar,” he replied, tapping the helm in his hands. “We could service a nanny droid for them. A few actually.”

You scoffed. “They’re children, not objects. They deserve actual parents present in their temporary childhoods,” you said defensively, frowning at the pained look in his face. “Ky--”

“You’re right,” he said, cutting you off. He turned, gesturing for the six boys to look at him. “Shiro, Mika, Kane, Zakra, Akai, Jaek--” six pairs of eyes fell on the Supreme Leader, some wary, some excited, some straight out terrified. “--you will be staying with me until this curse wears off.”

“How do you know our names, mister?” young Shiro asked, placing two hands on his hips. Mika copied him quickly.

Kylo rolled his eyes, ignoring your excited smile. “I will answer that later.” He looked up at the nurses. “I need you two to report to me once every week. I will send the quarters to your superiors. The children need checkups for us to check their progress.”

Ava and MD-23 nodded.

You opened your mouth to beckon them over, but you stopped, watching the Knights of Ren poke and prod at the helms and weapons they had discarded before they were de-aged. You stifled a laugh, only to turn to Kylo when he chuckled.

“Utter fools, all of them,” he said dryly, bounding out the medbay.

You snapped your fingers to get their attention, hurrying them after their Master. It was only after Jaek tripped, face reddening comically fast, did you realize the clothes they wore were ten sizes too big for their tiny frames.

**Author's Note:**

> So much crack to come, guys. Just. Crack and fluff, and a dash of angst when I'm in the mood.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love, stay safe <3
> 
> (P.S. Summaries are hard and I might change it idk yet)


End file.
